


OUAT Fanart: "Making Fire"

by PinkRabbitPro



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Snowqueen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRabbitPro/pseuds/PinkRabbitPro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for Friefraufischer's ( http://archiveofourown.org/users/freifraufischer/pseuds/freifraufischer ) story The Unbroken Queen.  ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/5035489 )</p>
            </blockquote>





	OUAT Fanart: "Making Fire"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freifraufischer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freifraufischer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Unbroken Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035489) by [freifraufischer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freifraufischer/pseuds/freifraufischer). 



 

**“Making Fire”  
** Digital Painting  
by Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

I was looking for something inspire a bit of OUAT art, but not SQ , then read Freifraufischer‘s  [The Inevitability of Fate](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F3957448&t=ZDA1Nzk4Njg4ZmY1ZWQxYTkwZjA3Yjk1OGM3YjIwYzA2NmQ4ZmNjZSxkTmFrR1BJbw%3D%3D) and [The Unbroken Queen](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F3957448&t=ZDA1Nzk4Njg4ZmY1ZWQxYTkwZjA3Yjk1OGM3YjIwYzA2NmQ4ZmNjZSxkTmFrR1BJbw%3D%3D). (Series: [Fighting for a Better Ending to Our Fairy Tale](http://archiveofourown.org/series/340327) \---The Inevitability of Fate is the first story)  Really enjoyed both, so put this together from a scene in chapter six of [The Unbroken Queen](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F3957448&t=ZDA1Nzk4Njg4ZmY1ZWQxYTkwZjA3Yjk1OGM3YjIwYzA2NmQ4ZmNjZSxkTmFrR1BJbw%3D%3D). It's a romantic SnowQueen story, a pairing I once couldn't envision, but I thought the author really made it work, and has created a very touching piece in the first story and I'm really enjoying the progression in the second.

I originally created this without permission and offered to take it down if there was a problem, but she's since seen it all is copacetic.

Linking to this post is great, but please don’t repost, claim you painted it, cut off my sig, trace it or otherwise act like a twerp. Thank you.


End file.
